How Much Longer Untill We Can Meet
by Ben2
Summary: its a normal fic with a bit of romance but theres a twist to this fic, ive made up a character in this story but i didnt create trunks! *Dammit*


How Much Longer until we meet?  
  
By Ben   
  
  
A young boy that goes by the name of trunks was an average normal boy at the age of 13. He went to school like everyone else played with his friends like everyone else and even had the same normal abilities as a 13 year old, that lived on the central coast in New South Wales, but there was one thing that differed him from the rest. Whenever Trunks got mad or upset he would he would yell out a mighty scream and a great amount of powerful energy would come bursting out from within, anyone that was near him would go flying and then crashing into the ground with tremendous force. This was something that no one understood and probably never would understand, Trunks was the only one that could try to control it. He sat outside in the backyard for hours on end and tried to work out what it was and how he could suppress it and unleash it when he needed to. There was a lot of pressure on young Trunks as he had homework, his social life, and all his chores at home and at school and still on top of all of that he had his powers. Trunks had been bugging his mum (Bulma) for the Internet for about a year now and one day he came home all depressed because he had another one of his moments were he would unleash energy. Anyway he was walking home talking to himself saying, " there's nothing that could cheer me up after that, I just hurt my best friend". So when Trunks had gotten home his mum was waiting for him at the computer so he walked over to bulma and had said, "What have you been doing?" Bulma replied and said, "I have a surprise that will surely cheer you up, I got the Internet!" Trunks was jumping around with glee he was so happy he finally had the Internet. So Trunks went on and was looking up sites, he wanted to know what people where talking about in the chat rooms so he went to the AOL chats, he chose the teen chat because he was 13 which is classified as being a teenager. They were all talking about the new hover boards that had just been released recently and Trunks had got caught up in all the talking and before he realised it he had already been on for 2 hours. Trunks was talking to a girl called Samantha they became really good friends and everyday after school they would talk. After knowing this Samantha girl for about three months they became the best of friends. He had found out that Sam lived in Sydney and was quite tall had brown hair and had a reasonable tan; she had a wonderful personality and a great sense of humour. Trunks went to school one day and had his usual timetable, Maths, English and art and of course other boring lessons and all day he couldn't stop thinking of Sam. Trunks didn't have an energy burst this day because he kept on thinking about Sam, everything about her made him happy. He was thinking about the way he felt that afternoon when he was talking to Sam, he felt he had more than a friendship with Sam. Trunks had never been In love before and didn't know what it felt like he was wondering all the next day and finally he came to a conclusion, it was that he did love Sam because he knew that he didn't just like her as a friend and he knew that he didn't hate her so yeah it was love. The next time Trunks talked to Sam he was gonna tell her how he felt, he went to write Sam but instead his finger slipped and he called her Sas accidentally she loved that name and wanted him to call her that from know on so he said OK. Anyway he said, "hey Sas there is something I have to tell you," she then said "what?" Trunks was very nervous but he gathered the courage and said "I like you more than a friend in fact you might even say I love you I cant get you out of my head and I cant stop thinking about you". Sas was shocked she paused for a minute and then told him in response "I love you to". Trunks was so happy, he felt a sense of emotion go through his body, he felt a weird feeling after that he felt like he had grown 10 centimetres, he was levitating in the air it came to a shock in him but after a while he calmed down but was still very happy about going out with Sas. It then struck him, he knew how to fly he could actually fly, he was ecstatic he realised than when he was really happy he could fly and the only time he was happy enough was when he was thinking about Sas. Trunks told her all this and when he went to school the next day he told the other kids that he could fly, they all thought that he was bull crapin but he proved it to them and they were speechless, they were so jealous of Trunks. Trunks while flying around realised that when he was happy he could use his powers as well so he tried it out and yep he could. He came home after an exhausting day of showing off what he could do and hopped straight on AOL and talked to Sas. They were chatting for a while before she said that she wanted to meet him. They were trying to figure out ways that they could meet and then Sas being the smart person she is said to Trunks "you know how you can fly? Well how about you fly to my house?" Trunks started grinning and said "that's a perfect Idea, ill see you in 10 minutes bye" so he told his mum that he was going to fly to his Girlfriends house and he took of and it wasn't long before he got there as soon as they saw each other they slowly and passionately started to kiss They bothe then said together to each other "I love you and will never leave you"  
  
THE END!  



End file.
